Hearts Torn
by Anime-Pixie255
Summary: A story of an epic quest to reunite 4 souls with darkness's and lovers. But what will they have to give up to get there?
1. Chapter 1: Broken hearts

Me: Well hi! This is something I've been working on for a wile now but haven't posted until now, it's not finished yet but tell me what you think ok? Because if you don't like it then I won't continue…

D.L: For the love of god hikari will you get on with it!

Me: Alright! Alright! This is my first self-insert so please be nice I'm the one called 'Jess' and D.L is… well D.L… so hope you like and please Don't forget to review!

D.L: We no own YGO the only thing we own in this story so far is… well us…

Me: Enjoy!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold winter's day and Yugi was in bed crying he had never quit got over his separation from Yami. Every night his dreams were plagued with relieving the faithful moment's he won the ceremonial duel and lost Yami, no one could understand how it felt to lose a piece of yourself… well except maybe Malik, Ryo and almost Kaiba but Malik was in Egypt and Ryo had left for England because of all the painful memories not to mention Kaiba who had just shut himself out from the world and dived into his work, those three never showed it but they loved there yami's Joey (I'll tell you why he's dead later) with all there heart… but not quit as much as Yugi loved Yami. He had barely done any thing but cry in his bed since the duel a year ago for the first 3 months, he had slowly began to resume his daily schedule but it never stopped hurting and sometimes he would just break down and cry.

"Yami…" Yugi whimpered, he felt hollow, incomplete, like a puzzle missing half the pieces…

Soon he drifted off into a restless sleep only to be plagued by those moments again.

On the other side of the spirit realm gate Yami was sitting in a pharaoh's bedroom with Marik, Bakura and Joey.

Yami sighed "This is ridiculous we can't go on like this" he said.

"Yea but what are we suppose to do?" said Malik

"I know but I never imagined it would hurt this much…" Yami put his hand to his heart and clenched the robes he was wearing.

Back with Yugi the phone was wringing and had woken him up, he was the only one home so he answered it.

"Hello Yugi Mutou you've reached the Kame Game shop how may I help you?" Yugi said trying not to sound as if he'd just been crying.

"Yugi? It's me Malik Get to the museum NOW! It's about the yami's!.. and Joey" Malik sounded flustered and urgent.

"What?! I'll be there!!" within 5 seconds flat Yugi was dressed and running to the museum, forgetting to hang up the phone.

In five minuets Yugi was in the museum (Yes it was closed but Malik had got in via Isis).

"Over here!!" a voice called from down a stair case, Yugi quickly followed. When he reached the bottom he saw Malik, Ryo and Kaiba standing in front of a glass case which was holding… the millennium items?!

"All right Malik were all hear now explain your self!" ordered Kaiba

"Yea what was so urgent that I had to fly all the way form America _now_?!" Ryo added.

"Let me explain, I've been leading and expedition group in Egypt it started out as just getting the millennium items back from the rubble for old times sake but we also found this" Malik pointed to a stone tablet in the glass display box with hieroglyphics on it "It reed's '_If darkness and light are separated the split soul will die and be erased, the only way to reunite the soul is to call upon The Split Soul Of The Lagoon'" _Malik paused and got out another stone tablet from a backpack "So I began to do some research on 'The Split Soul Of The Lagoon' and found this stone tablet in the ruins of and old temple, this one reed's _' when a girl drank from the sacred lagoon she was given mystical powers, she travels worlds and can be called upon by different methods in each world, soon by an unknown force she was split into two halves the Blue Lagoon the hikari and the Dark lagoon the Yami, she became known as The Split Soul Of The Lagoon in this world and is the Egyptian guard of split souls, her legend is secret only know by a few, the only way to contact her is to use the secret Moon Talisman to call upon her'" _Malik stopped reading and put the stone tablet back in his bag.

"What does this mean?" asked Yugi

"What it means is we were never supposed to be separated and if we aren't reunited soon we'll die!" Malik said.

"How long do we have? And why does this concern me?" asked Kaiba

"From moment of separation just over a year, which means we only have few day's to find the Moon Talisman! And it concerns you because although you and Joey aren't actually a yami and hikari your love is strong enough for you to be under the same circumstances!" Malik opened the glass box.

"Here we'll need these" he handed the items to there owners.

Yugi Mutou, Keeper of the millennium puzzle!

Ryo Bakura, Keeper of the millennium ring!

Seto Kaiba, Keeper of the millennium key!

Malik Ishtar, Keeper of the millennium Rod!

"Hang on I thought I was suppose to have the rod?" asked Kaiba

"Well yea but so do I so I got permission of Shadi and he passed his key to you so you are now the keeper of the millennium Key!" Malik grinned.

"Whatever I'll call my bleu eye's white jet" Kaiba said as he moved out of the room.

"So where's the amulet?" asked Ryo

"In some hidden temple ruins in Egypt… um Yugi you all right?" asked Malik. Yugi hadn't said a word since they got there, he was still trying to process the fact that he was going to see Yami again.

"Yuuuugiii?" said Malik waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Hu?"

"You all right pal?" said Ryo, Yugi smiled his first real smile since Yami left.

"I'm great!" he chirped happily, just then Kaiba came back.

"Jet's hear" was all he said before walking back out.

They all went out side and hoped in the BEW jet "Where we off to?" said Kaiba from up front (he was driving the jet).

"Egypt where the 'X' is on this map" said Malik handing him a map, since he was gonna be the navigator he was seated next to Kaiba with Ryo and Yugi at the back.

"But that's in the middle of the desert?" objected Kaiba.

"That's what you think" said Malik with a wink.

So they were on there way to Egypt and to there Yami's… plus Joey. As they took off Yugi couldn't help but feel a strong pain in his chest.

As the four hikari's landed in the desert they were met with the sight of…

A wild camel "If this is a joke so help me I'll strangle your scrawny little neck!" threatened Kaiba.

The idea of this being a joke made Yugi's heart wrench with pain, he clenched his chest then something happened. He felt the pain but it was stronger and felt like he was dieing from the inside out. He fell to his hands and knees and coughed up some blood.

"Y-Yami" he said before he fainted falling to the ground

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yugi awoke he was inside the BEW jet with his jacket under his head as a pillow and Ryo was sitting near him.

"Yugi you alright!" Ryo said.

"I'm fine" said Yugi clenching his chest. Yugi put on his jacket and they walked out to where Kaiba and Malik were standing and found Malik digging like a maniac with his head in the sand.

"Found it!" he yelled and stuck his hand out of the hole in the general direction of Yugi "Puzzle please" he said. Yugi quirked a brow and handed it over, the sound of stone against gold was herd as Malik brought it into the hole. He jumped back and landed on his but.

"Ow…" he said as a stone pillar rose out of the sand.

"What now smart arse?" said Kaiba.

"Dunno didn't get that far in my reach" said Malik.

"Are you telling me you dragged us out here and you don't know what to do!!" Yelled Kaiba. As Kaiba and Malik's argument continued with Ryo trying to stop them Yugi approached the alter and read the hieroglyphics on it.

"'_a turn in time will bring you together but otherwise you'll be apart forever' _hmmm… hang on, a turn in time… that's it!" Yugi twisted the Puzzle clockwise causing a giant temple to start rising from the sand, and vibrating everything with it.

"Wow…" said Ryo amazed.

"Come on guys lets GO!!" said Yugi grabbing the puzzle and running to the temple doors.

"Hey!! Wait up!!" called Malik as he ran after him with Ryo and Kaiba not far behind.

Yugi reached the temple doors and found more Hieroglyphics "Oh Great!! More riddles!!" said Kaiba as he caught up with the rest.

"What does this one say? Only one may enter the hall of doom?" Kaiba mocked.

"No, but close" said Yugi "It says _'only one shall enter the moon hall, they must take on the burden of the blue moon's call, all who try to enter will soon see, I drop of blood is needed from the'"_

"So basically we chose one to enter and they put a drop of blood on the door and hey presto there in!" said Malik.

"I think so" said Yugi.

Yugi took out a pocket knife and sliced a small cut in his finger, he flinched as he did, and he then put the pocket knife back and touched his finger to the door. They began to slowly open and Yugi stepped into the dark abyss inside.

"I'll be back soon" he said before the doors closed.

"Don't get killed you still owe me a re-match!!" yelled Kaiba just before the door clanged shut.

As Yugi walked in a random direction he soon felt smooth stone underneath his fingers, as soon as he touched the wall the hall way he was in lit up with torches on the walls. Yugi saw many doors but there was one grand door at the end, Yugi thought he should start there. He walked up to the large doors and pushed them open.

'I mustn't be afraid, I mustn't be afraid, I mustn't be afraid' thought Yugi as he approached a great alter with a soft blue glow coming from inside a small chamber in it. Yugi opened the small chamber and saw a flash of blue light, when it had subsided he saw an amulet in the shape of a blue crescent moon, the moon was made of a strange blue stone and it had a gold lining around it. He held it up and used the power of the puzzle to activate it. Another blue flash occurred then the Amulet merged with the opposite side to the Egyptian eye on Yugi's puzzle.

"What now?" Yugi asked himself. Just then the talisman began to glow a soft blue and Yugi stumbled back, only just managing to stay on his feet. A blue, oval portal opened in front of the alter and two identical girls of Yugi's age stepped out. They had long blond hair, blue eyes, they were wearing Egyptian female priest robes with a modern twist, one was blue and light blue the other red and black and had identical tiaras that looked like necklaces on there forehead that disappeared in there hair with a gold lined moon dangling from each, one blue, one red.

They bowed and spoke in union "We heed your call master and in return you must heed ours"

"Er… ok so what do I do now?" asked Yugi.

The one dressed in blue spoke first "Well first we must go to your friends, I'm the blue lagoon but you can call me Jess"

The one in black continued "And I'm the dark lagoon but you can call me D.L"

"um…ok lets go…" said Yugi a little shocked, he had been expecting some sort of god but they looked like… well they looked humans.

The trio walked back to the other end of the hall to find a brick wall.

"What now?!" said Yugi a bit panicky.

"Patients little one" said Jess, Yugi's heart wrenched again… Yami used to call him that…

The room was plunged into darkness and Yugi squeaked, soon the doors of the temple opened to reveal Ryo and Malik playing norts and crosses in the sand and Kaiba… must be in the jet cause Yugi couldn't see him.

"Um… hi" said Yugi.

"Yugi!!" shrieked Ryo and ran to hug Yugi "We were so worried!!" he said

"What do you mean I was gone 5 minuets?" He asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Oooooooh small cliffy! Why was Ryo so concerned? And what will we do to help Yugi and the others?

D.L: Find out next time!

Yugi: And please review!

D.L: When did you get here?

Yugi: 'Jess' invited me… I am the main character you know…

Me: Oh… I'd better stop this before it starts…


	2. Chapter 2: Avalon

Me: Hi sorry this took so long I kinda forgot I posted it… heh heh…

Me: Hi sorry this took so long I kinda forgot I posted it… heh heh…

D.L: nice hikari nice…

Me: shut it you! Yugi would you do the honours?

Yugi: I'd love to Anime-Pixie255 and D.L do not own YGO and do intend to gain any profit from this fic, enjoy!

--

"_Yugi!!" shrieked Ryo and ran to hug Yugi "We were so worried!!" he said_

"_What do you mean I was gone 5 minuets?" He asked._

"Yugi you were gone 5 _hours _not minutes" said Malik coming up behind Ryo as he let go.

"What!!" streaked Yugi.

"The temple has… certain effects on time minutes become hours" said Jess.

"Oh right this is Jess and D.L there the split spirit of the lagoon" said Yugi.

"I see…" said Ryo.

"We haven't much time I sense you only have a few day's left are you yami's or hikari's?" asked Jess.

"Hikaris… and Kaibas kinda a yami " said Yugi.

"I think I know what you mean but where _are_ your yami's?" asked D.L.

Yugi clenched his heart "The spirit realm…" he said wearily.

"Hmmmm" said Jess "This is going to be harder than we thought… BUT it can be done"

"First we must make contact I will go to the spirit realm and you will make contact threw us, you see our mind link is stronger then usual" said D.L

"Hang on YOU can get to the spirit realm?!" asked Kaiba who by now had joined them.

"Yes we have permission to pass threw all dimensions, one time there was this guy Inuyasha and he" D.L was cut off by Jess smacking her on the back of the head.

"You idiot were not suppose to tell them that!!" she yelled.

"All right, all right I'm leaving!" said D.L before kissing Jess on the cheek and disappearing in a cloud of thin black mist.

"Well?" asked Yugi clenching his chest again.

"It will take time let us wait in the jet" she said.

As they were walking to the jet Kaiba asked "Hang on why can't you just teleport or whatever the yami's hear?"

"We must obey the laws of this realm…" she replied.

"EH!!" said Kaiba "and what's that suppose to mean!"

"I'm sorry I can't say more than that…"

(In the spirit realm)

Yami was still sitting on the bed in the pharaoh's bedroom with Marik, Bakura and Joey. So far Yami had coughed up blood twice and Bakura once, not that they knew why. Thin black mist started to forum in the vague shape of a human beside the bed.

"What the?!" Yelled Marik as the others jolted up from there slumped positions.

D.L formed and bowed "I am the dark lagoon you may call me D.L I have been sent by Yugi"

Yami jumped at the name "What?! Yugi?! Why?!"

"I have little time to explain you can all communicate to your hikari's threw me and my hikari the blue lagoon but you can call her Jess, you were never meant to be separated and if you aren't reunited soon you'll all die and then your spirits will be vanquished and erased I am here to help reunite you" by this time tears were running down Yami's cheeks.

"Yugi…" he whispered "Tell them were all here and we love them" he said, the others nodded.

(With Yugi in the jet)

"Ah, we have contact!" said Jess "They say there all there and they love you"

Tears poured down cheeks… even Kaiba's… (Not that he showed it)

"Tell them we miss them" said Yugi.

(With Yami)

"We have a response they say they miss you" said D.L

"Yes! Were getting out of here!!" said Joey.

(With Yugi)

"Ok the next step is to prepare" said Jess

"Prepare for what?" asked Malik.

"You are extremely fortunate that the night after tonight is all hallows eve or as the pagans (a type of religion) called it samhain… you see on the night of all hallows eve the barrier between the spirit realm and the world of the living is the weakest and if we perform the right ritual on the stroke of midnight with the help of my power a portal will open and allow your yami's to pass threw, but we must make hast we have little time to prepare" explained Jess.

"What must we do?" asked Yugi.

"Oh come on you can't be serious!" said Kaiba "All hallows eve bla bla bla freaky portal bla bla bla"

"Kaiba I find it hard to believe that after all you've been threw you STILL have trouble believing in magic and other worldly forces" wined Malik

"Other worldly forces?! Humbug" said Kaiba

"You will learn in time" said Jess, Kaiba just rolled his eyes.

"Now we must find these items before all hallows eve: the heart crystal of time, to use the power of your bonds to align the worlds, the dagger of purity, to give one of you the power to open the portal with the help of my power and last but not least we must find the place the barrier is weakest on the planet on that night" explained Jess.

"Where is the heart stone of time?" asked Ryo.

"We must travel to the flying city of Avalon, it is kept within the temples heart. To get there we must use one of my portals but be warned I'm not sure how it will effect you"

"What do you mean?" asked Ryo

Jess sighed "They could harm you in passing threw, but it is the only way to get to Avalon quick enough"

"Will do it" said Yugi.

"Very well" Jess walked outside and motioned for the others to follow. She began to hover off the ground and her eyes turned white "Power of the blue lagoon hear me! I call upon you to take us to Avalon!" a blue oval portal opened and the small group stepped threw after Kaiba had sent the BEW jet home.

Swirling blue energy engulfed them and when it had receded they were in a strange city out front of a palace.

Yugi collapsed and coughed up some blood and Jess noticed his puzzles glow receding as if it had been used.

"You fool!" said Jess picking him up, Yugi coughed up more blood and paled.

"What? What did he do?" asked Ryo.

"Why do think he's the only one who's been weakening? He's been using the puzzle with my power to take away your pain and he's just taken away all the damage you've got from the portal ride!"

"You idiot!" said Kaiba.

"I…I c-couldn't (cough's up some blood) l-let you get hurt" said Yugi weakly.

"God dame it! Follow me!" yelled Jess wile carrying Yugi. She ran up the temple steps and to the doors.

"Halt in the name of-" the guard was cut off.

"God dame it let us in he's dieing!" yelled Jess.

The guard flinched in surprise and opened the door then led them to the medical quarters "In hear I'll send for a doctor" said the guard.

"Not needed I can heal him but I need the high priest" said Jess, the guard nodded and left the room.

Jess placed Yugi on one of the beds and knelt down beside him.

"How are you goanna heal him?" asked Malik.

"I have the ability to produce what I call a life spark it will heal him, but I will be weakened" Jess then opened Yugi's mouth (He was unconscious by now) and put her hands under her mouth. She berthed out and a small blue spark came onto her hands, she then put it in Yugi's mouth and closed it. Yugi's colour returned and his eyelids fluttered open.

The breaths people were holding were let out and the high priest walked in.

"I was told stranger needed me?" he said. He had short blond hair that went just below his ears and was wearing white robes with gold trim and had a long gold staff with a 3D, light pink, see-through, heart shaped crystal at the top with thin gold bands swirling around it to hold it on.

"Yes we need the Heart crystal of time, you see these boys have been separated form something and if they don't get them back they'll die, we need the crystal to find them" said Jess.

"I see… what you seek looks like this" he pointed to the crystal on his staff "But this is an imitation, to get the real one you must go the heart of the temple and complete 3 tasks"

"I see, can you bring us there?" asked Jess.

"Certainly, but you must take on the tasks without fear" He said

"We'll do it…" said Yugi sitting up.

"Very well…" said the priest bowing "But you must do them tomorrow it is late and you must rest."

"Late? But it was just passed lunch when we came hear… wasn't it?" asked Ryo.

"Ah, yes that, you see that's my fault my portals aren't use to this detentions time and space laws yet so we lost a few hours…" said Jess a bit embarrassed.

"I will show you you're quarters…" said the priest "follow me…"

--

Later on that evening after dinner Yugi and his friends were talking in there room.

"So… if you don't mind me asking" said Yugi looking at Jess "How did your soul split… if you know I mean, 'cus we don't know how ours split"

Jess chuckled "Yes I know, well sort of… It's kinda hard to explain you see D.L kind of surfaced slowly within me but she wasn't a separate person entirely until…until" she trailed off and her expression showed she was remembering something painful.

"Jess?" asked Yugi.

"Hm? Oh sorry… forget what I just said…" she fell silent again and Yugi began to worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Jess sighed and pulled up her legs to hug them "When I go and help other people like this they think I'm some kind of divine messenger or experienced warrior but… I'm not to tell the truth I was once an ordinary kid with extraordinary dreams, it took me a long time to get to this stage and I'm still not entirely used to it…"

Yugi looked dazed he was about to speak but Kaiba got there first "Who do you think you are trying to get our sympathy? Were all dyeing because we've lost the love of our lives... Mine may not be my real hikari but I miss him all the same and I'm still dying! Cus he got himself killed thanks to that basted father of his!" Fumed Kaiba.

Jess stood up and glared at Kaiba "How would you feel if the only way out of loneliness and the only way you could see your yami was to kill yourself!" Jess realised what she just said and slapped her hands over her mouth, she was crying and ran out of the room toward the balcony in the other room and slammed the door.

--

Me: … meani…

D.L: (growling)

Kaiba: humbug!

Yugi: oh boy… um… please review?


	3. Chapter 3: Daggers and Politics!

AP: Hello my friends

AP: Hello my friends! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I would like to remind to read 'The Perfect Gift' as there is a competition involving the sequel mentioned in the last chapter.

D.L: Where the HELL is Kaiba I'm gonna kill him!

AP: wait until the chapters done… anyway enjoy!

--

Kaiba was stunned, "You big oaf!" yelled Malik "You just scared off our only hope of survival!"

"Shut up!!" yelled Ryo, everyone stopped and stared he NEVER yelled "She just told us a very personal and painful secret and all you can do think of your selves!"

(Spirit realm)

"Oh would you just shut up Joey! No Kaiba has not sent a message!" yelled D.L

"Hey were all on edge ok!" said Yami.

Just then D.L straitened up like a scared fox "Dame that Kaiba he just sent my hikari into a depression fit!" she yelled before disappearing in a veil of black mist.

"What did Seto do now?" said Joey staring into the disappearing mist.

(Real world)

D.L appeared behind her Hikari who was crying on the balcony "Jess, come hear…" Jess wandered over to her Yami and they sat down, Jess was sobbing in D.L's chest and D.L was whispering comforting words in her ear.

"Ryo's right" said Yugi standing up "We should be thinking of her…" both Kaiba and Malik had ashamed looks on their faces.

Ryo and Yugi wandered over to the balcony door and closed it behind them. "D.L?" said Yugi "I wasn't expecting to see you here"

"I come when my hikari needs me…" she said softer than usual.

"I understand… how is she?" asked Yugi.

"Ask her yourself" she replied, Jess lifted her head and wiped her tears.

"I'm fine…" she didn't get any further before they herd a shriek and ran back in the room.

"What in the name of ra?!" said Yugi as he saw Kaiba and Malik staring at the yami's and Joey.

"We made it out but we can't stay come with us and live in peace" said Yami.

Yugi reached out his hand to touch him but was stopped by Jess… she was weak "Don't… something's…not, not right" she then fainted followed by D.L turning into black mist and getting sucked into Jess's tiara's charm.

Yugi turned back to Yami to see the others walking over to them as if in a trance… it was Yami but… what about Jess. Yami smiled and Yugi's heart melted, but something was off. It didn't feel right, then he noticed it Yami's eyes were… different, this wasn't Yami… at least not his Yami.

"Who are you? Your not Yami!" said Yugi, witch caught the others attention.

"What do mean of course it's them!" said Ryo staring longingly at Bakura.

"No look at there eye's! And what happened to Jess! Something's wrong they-!" he was cut of by Yami kissing him smack on the lips. His desire was fighting his instincts, he needed help… but Jess was out cold and the others were sucked in by… whatever this was. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he pushed Yami away and blasted him with the puzzle.

"Yugi…" he said as he was bleeding before he passed out.

Yugi was crying hard but the others were to into the trance to care, then… they all disappeared, the Yami's were gone… Joey to.

"What happened…" mumbled Ryo as he slowly came out of the trance. The priest from earlier appeared and spoke.

"Well done Yugi I'm sorry I had to put you trough all that but it was the only way to tell if you were worthy of the crystal, you see there never was any 3 trials it was all a test" he removed the imitation from the top of his staff "And this really is the real Heart crystal of time" he handed it to Yugi and it merged with another one of Yugi's puzzle's sides.

"Thank you…" he said, slightly proud but more worried of what would happen next.

Jess sat up slowly and mumbled something about her yami being annoying in dreams then stood up, she looked around her and quirked a brow.

"Anyone mind filling me in?" she asked.

5 minuets later Jess was filled in and she had explained that D.L retreated to their soul room when weak and they all retired for the night.

--

The next morning when Yugi woke up he put his hand to his head and sat up then moaned at the headache.

"I don't feel so well…" He mumbled, it had been a rough night and all 4 boys had woken up few times and coughed up blood during the night. Jess and D.L had slept in a separate room on a count of them being girls so Yugi yawned and got up to join the others for breakfast.

Once he was dressed he walked into a small kitchen that was attached to there rooms and sat at the table.

"Morning sleeping beauty" giggled Jess as she munched on her… soup looking thing she and the others were having.

"Mmmm that smells good" said Yugi grabbing a bowl "what is it?"

"Not quite sure the priest guy said it was a traditional breakfast hear in Avalon" replied Malik.

Yugi put a spoonful in his mouth and smiled "This is delicious!"

Soon Yugi noticed that Jess and D.L were no longer wearing there Egypt gowns but instead wearing something more modern to the time.

D.L was wearing a tight lather top with no arms and ended before her bellybutton with 2 red chibi wings embroidered on the back, plane black shoes and long leather paints with a devil tail embroidered on the back and a black belt with a silver rimed red crescent moon shaped belt buckle facing left. He also noticed that now that she had changed, like he wasn't to Yami, she wasn't entirely identical to Jess, she had a darker look to her, she was taller, and she had a dark tinge around her eyes and had more of a tomboy look to her.

Jess on the other hand was wearing a white band top that flared down with thin blue embroidered vines coming up from the bottom, two thin silver bangles on her right hand, a silver chain necklace with a blue silver rimed crescent moon shaped charm on it, plane white shoes and long white leather pants with a silver belt which had a blue silver rimed crescent moon shaped belt buckle facing right. She was shorter than D.L and more feminine… and she looked younger to.

Not every one was sitting at the table either, some where leaning against the counter holding the bowl in there hands and D.L was leaning against the wall.

"So…" Yugi said between spoonfuls "Well be leaving today to get the dagger of purity, where will we find it?"

Jess put down her spoon and looked at Yugi "We should be able to find it at the haven of all darkness…"

D.L smirked "Now that was a bad joke, she means a politics house"

"WHAT!!" they all said in union.

"Let me explain!" said Jess "it was found in some roman ruins some years ago but the archaeologists just thought it was a fancy knife and eventually ended up in Julia Toberts private collection" as she finished Kaiba moaned and slapped his forehead.

"What's wrong Kaiba?" asked Ryo

"I _know _her, she made a deal with my company some years ago but in the meeting 90 of the stuff she did was flirt…" everyone looked at Kaiba with a smirk.

"Oh-no, no no! NO!" Kaiba knew what they were all thinking and he refused to see that woman again.

D.L smirked "Well hikari I'll leave this to you, I need to get back to the yami's and Joey" and with that she kissed Jess goodbye and disappeared in a veil of thin black smoke.

Jess had a plan she pulled all the hikari's aside and whispered something to them, soon they all faced Kaiba with an innocent look on there faces. Then all at the same time they gave Kaiba the biggest, cutest puppy eyes they could muster.

"Pleeeeeeese?" they all said together.

"I'll do it if you stop doing that…" said Kaiba sweetdropping. All the hikari's stopped and hi-5ed then went to meet the priest in the main hall near the exit's transport portal.

--

"Ah my young friends you've arrived!" said the priest as he greeted them with a warm smile.

"Yea we'd better get going if we want to be ready by tonight" said Yugi, returning the warm smile.

"Ah my lady" said the priest looking at Jess "you look lovely might I say"

"Thank you!" Jess said then giggled.

"But where is your new friend the other lady that I saw last night?" asked the priest, referring to D.L.

"Oh she had to leave early never mind about her" replied Jess.

"Well we'd best be on our way…" said Yugi heeding for the portal.

"Where should I send you?" asked the priest.

"Domino please" said Yugi (sorry if a spelt Yugi's home town wrong).

The priest closed his eyes and chanted something under his breath then a purple, circle shaped portal with 2 yellow orbs floating around it appeared before them.

"I wish you good luck on your journey and hope we will meet again" he said before they all stepped threw the portal.

When the portal closed behind them they were in front of the 'Kame Game' shop and walked in. Before Yugi could speak Tea hugged him out of no ware and he almost fell over.

"Yugi you're alright! We thought the four of you had been kidnapped! And whose this?" said Tea glaring at Jess.

"Tea calm down it was a matter of life and death we had to leave I'm sorry! Now if you don't mind le-!" before Yugi could continue he fell form Tea's embrace and coughed up a large amount of blood on the floor.

"Yugi!" said Yugi's grandpa in shock as he came into the room followed by Tristan, Mokuba, Isis and Odion. When Yugi had recovered they all settled down in the living room so Yugi and the others could explain the situation.

"I see…" started Yugi's Grandpa "well I'll tell you what well search for the place for the portal and you five get that dagger!" soon a plan was made (reluctantly on Kaiba's part) and the five moved out to Julia Toberts residents.

--

AP: well I hope you enjoyed it! And hey in the end karma got Kaiba back!

D.L: we know this seems a little easy for them but bear with us there's a twist

AP: please review!


End file.
